The Unusual Alpha
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: Eren is an unusual Alpha, in the past he has been living among beta's all his life he live his life like any Beta. He learnt to control his alpha instincts and scent, then he join the Military becoming a Commander later. This all changed when he met the most gorgeous Omega he'd ever laid eyes on. Levi, a cute but deadly magnate of a fashion company, under the name "Rivaille"
1. Chapter 1

… **The Unusual Alpha…**

 _ **Author's note/Warning:**_ This is a Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Seme Eren x Uke Levi. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

When Levi Ackerman had presented as an Omega at the age of 10 it was celebrated throughout his family and friends. With love and joy that he will be a person who will bring a new life to this world. The words still filled him with pride 'So proud of you Levi!' his mother had told him when she was smiling. 'So strong.' His father had said with pride that shines through his face. 'Amazing!' his friends had awed and laughed with joy as they looked at him. He didn't think those words would ever leave him. after all, he was an Omega that will bring pride to his family. He will be successful, find his mate, get married, have kids, and live a happy life with his mate. Life was good.

When Eren Yeager had presented as an Alpha at 13 years of age his family and friends responded very differently. He remembers them shouting at him 'Monster!' his father had yelled the second he smelled him with a hateful look. 'Rapist!' his mother had screamed as she looked at him with fear as she backed away. 'DIE!' his friends had yelled with disgust as they looked at him. that day he was kicked out of his home with nothing but the clothes on his back and the key that his grandfather gave him before he dies. He lived in a Betas' Orphaning since a gentlewoman had pity his state after six months from living on the streets. That was when he made the decision to take himself to the military when he becomes older after all no one deserve to live like that. Life was always Hell for him.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

 **…Seventeen YEARS LATER!...**

"Another successful mission commander Yega! Good job. You could take the next month as a vacation, I don't remember the last time you had one so…."

Eren listens to Pixis who was happily looking at the mission's file with pride. Eren just hummed and nodes his head sitting across from Pixis. he may not want the vacation, but he knew that Pixis won't accept a 'No' this time, so he just sigh and nod a 'Yes'.

It had been seventeen years since he presents and now at the age of 30, he could say he was proud of himself. He was the commander of the survey corps or short 'SC'. A military branch that saves Omegas from the black marked and slavery, and stops the underground's black market and illegal's fighting bits, and takes anything that the police or military forces can't take because of the danger of the mission, their rank was even higher than the MP and Garrison! Eren had to say he had sheds blood and sweat to be able to join the military at 18, and he was quite happy about it, even if it meant being alone.

"So Eren…. Still didn't find your one and only?" Pixis said making Eren scowl and roll his eyes at that. Pixis just sigh and look at Eren then frowns as he smells the air. "You know… you won't find them if you keep masking your scent to be like a Beta." At that Eren raises his brow and sigh deeply.

When Eren had been sent the that Betas' Orphaning, he had lived among betas for the next five years. (Not to forget the 13 years with his Beta father and Omega mother and Betas Friends) You can say that the first time you will meet Eren you will only think of his as a Beta unless he told you that he was an Alpha. He was quite a strange one as Pixis called him when they met. Having control over his inner Alpha like no other has Never had been effect by an omega's heat or an Alpha's rut, and most of all he has a Beta's tendencies. Though at the young age of 14 Eren was able to learn to reel in his inner alpha and change his scent that remotely resembles a beta. And Eren was quite happy with that, to not have His inner Alpha to cloud his judgments and Life.

"You know that I don't care about having a mate, nor about finding them Pixis," Eren said as dry-washed his face making Pixis sigh at that.

The first time Pixis had seen Eren he was shocked that the Beta who was the first in all of his classes turn out to be an Alpha with a great self-control. Slowly he starts seeing the other Alpha as the grandson he will never have. Strict, kind, gentle if he wants to show that side, and never followed the rules if it meant saving people's lives. and he really want Eren to be finally happy, but it seems like Eren have other plans for the future. And it considers being alone for the rest of his life and dies in his work. Which by the way Pixis won't make it become true, even if he had to drag Eren to a club, bar or Hell! Brothel to find his mate.

Pixis sigh at that and look at Eren with a hard stare, making Eren raise his brow and look him straight In the eyes waiting for a challenge or something. Pixis smirk making Eren narrow his eyes. "Well then, as a punishment you will take to 2 months vacation and before you say anything the last vacation you took was four or was it five years ago? And that was because you were injured. So as I was saying before, take this time AND. FIND. YOUR. MATE!" Pixis said making Eren growl and huffed.

Talking with that 58 years old man was never easy for Eren after all Pixis always made him feel like 10 years old again. maybe because of Pixis's Alpha being a stubborn shit or something else, Eren didn't know even then. Though Eren just twitches and mutter a "Fine." After all, he didn't want Pixis to know that he could get under his skin that easily.

Pixis hummed happily and waved Eren away, hoping that the young man will finally get the message and find his happiness.

With that Eren stood up and headed to his house, for the first time in two years.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren grunt softly as he shuffles out of his bed, it had been years since he woke up at 8 am, usually he will be up at 4 am in the morning to do what he does, but it seems like he was more tired than he thought. Eren frown as he checks his mental list about what his schedule will be.

 _1-Finish the morning routine._

 _2-Cook and eat breakfast._

 _3-Train in his personal gym._

 _4-Clean the house. (Because of GODDAMN! There was dust in places there wasn't supposed to be in!)_

 _5-Go to the park for a run._

After Eren had finished his routine and whatnot, he sighed as he head to take a shower before he goes on a run in the park, once Eren locked his door and gazed at the sky he hummed happily as he saw that the clouds rolling in the sky, if his guess was right (Which by the way, it is always right!) then it will rain in the evening. Eren always loved rain, sometimes if it was raining he will prepare a cup of tea and sit on the swing that has an umbrella in the back yard and watch as the rain soaks the earth.

Eren was wearing his usual basketball black shorts and white shirt with sneaker shoes that he usually wears when he runs. Eren sigh as he stretches and hummed softly as he felt the wind gently blowing cold air, and it is expected after all fall will come soon.

Ten minutes later Eren hummed as he starts his run to the park, he smiled softly as he heard the children laugh with their families and the birds sing. it was a good day really, even if he was forced to give his work as a commander to Pixis to take this vacation. Lost in thought at what he will do as revenge, Eren felt himself bump into someone. Eren just stop in his place and looked at the person on the ground with a wince.

"Hey. Are you OK?" Eren asked as he tried to help the person to stand up. Eren frown as he smells the soft scent of fresh rain, Eren had never smell something this pleasant before, only when it had rained and the earth was soaked in the fresh scent of it. Eren just blink at that and looked at the Omega.

The Omega was sporting a silky black undercut, which made Eren raise a brow at that. eyes covered by huge dark sunglasses, but it had fallen away showing his blue-grey eyes. And he wore an expensive black women suit and sleek boots that complimented his curvy figure well.

The Omega look at him with a scowl, only to gasp and froze in his place. Eren frown as he felt his Alpha try and break free. That didn't happen since 10 years ago when he was still in his dark days. Eren just pushed his Alpha aside, he cleans his throat making the Omega snap out of it and blush.

The Omega stands on his own and starts dusting his suit. He then thanks to the Alpha who gives him his glasses back and smiles happily at Eren. "Who would have thought that we will meet in a place like this?" Omega hummed as he looks at the Alpha up and down with a huge smile.

Eren frown at that and crosses his arms over his chest. "What do you mean?" he asked, after all, he was sure that he hadn't met the Omega until now that is.

The Omega blink at that then looks at Eren with a soft frown. "What do you mean? Didn't you feel it? Us being destined mate." The Omega said.

Eren froze at that and look at the Omega, so this is why his Alpha is fighting him, he wants to meet the Omega. Eren sigh at that and shook his head 'No' making the Omega scowl cutely….. WAIT! Did he just think that the Omega was cute? Apparently he did.

"You don't feel the bond?" The Omega's voice dropped lower, and Eren could detect a hint of hurt and disappointment. The Alpha Wannabe Beta could also scent the distress from the omega but he made no move to comfort him, even when his Alpha hiss and growl at him in threat.

"I'm sorry, I'm more like a Beta. Which is why my scent is weak and smells like one." Eren said hoping that the Omega will let go of his fated mate or whatever he was talking about, he has a feeling that he won't like what is going on.

"What are you talking about? your aroma is that of an Alpha and a strong one at that." The Omega said in confuse as he looks at the Alpha up and down. He then comes near the Alpha and sniffs him a little, the Alpha's scent was that of a raging storm, but it was clearly An Alpha.

Now Eren was confused so he narrows his eyes at the man before him. How on earth can this man tell he was an Alpha when everyone he has met whether it was an Omega, Beta or Alpha would always recognize him as a Beta (Which Eren was actually cool about it.). This whole day was some supposed to be a boring and uneventful day, but now he was in a loop caused by a certain omega. And Eren was not even slightly happy about that, not one a bit.

Is it because of that so-called bond he was talking about? He feels like it was Pixis's plan and that old bastard was watching him from afar laughing at how miserable and confused he was right now. Maybe he should have had listened to that old man when he talks about mating and such.

"You are the first to say that." Eren hummed as he looks at the Omega. "other people would see me as a Beta if anything. Though it is weird that you are the first Omega I felt any attraction to." Eren hummed as he waved for the Omega to come and sit on one of the benches in the park. The Omega smile at that and followed Eren.

"Really? people see you as a Beta? How the hell did you do that?!" The Omega asks in wonder as he looks at the Alpha.

"I learned to control my instincts and change my scent to match a Betas," Eren said short and simple as he sighs at the mess he got himself into this time.

The Omega studied the Alpha in front of him, trying to take in his words. If anything it's impossible to do that such as controlling instincts or altering scents it was unheard of but here is an Alpha that supposedly smells like a Beta. He was disappointed that his Alpha couldn't recognize him as a mate but the fact that he was the first Omega the Alpha ever taken interest in and vice versa there was a glimmer of hope for him.

"Hm….. what a strange Alpha." The Omega said with a grin as he gazed at Eren. "I have to admit though, if anything my interest has increased, my name is Levi. Levi Ackerman."

Eren raises his brow at that and smirks at the Omega's words. "Eren Yega." Eren hummed as he gazed at the smiling Omega.

"So Eren…. Do you always have a run in the park? And if so why didn't I see you before?" Levi asks as he looks at Eren waiting for an answer.

Eren smirk at Levi's curiosity. "For the first question, It is yes. As for the second, Because I had returned after two years of absence. I am in the military, working in the SC." That made Levi gasp and look at Eren with awe and fascination. Eren wanted to laugh at that but he didn't he just smiles softly at the Omega. "What about you? Why were you here?"

"I'm a fashion designer!" Levi cheer softly making Eren's lips twitch up at that. "I own a fashion company under the brand Rivaille specializing in….. well everything that is. My staff seems to love stressing me out with their incompetence, all they bring is useless designs that I have seen before and nothing original. So I went for a walk to calm myself down from doing something I might regret!" Levi said with a pout as he huffed, remembering those idiots designs he had to see.

A fashion designer? Well, that was sure interested. Rivaille? it sounds awfully familiar but couldn't put his finger on it. AH! He remembers now. Ymir's mate work in that company, the best in Maria without competitions, that what people say.

"Why didn't you just fire them?" Eren ask as he stretches softly, not missing the Omega's eyes following his muscled arms.

"I'm tempted to, but you need staff to run a company. Frankly, I would fire them all." Levi said with a distasteful pout on his face, Eren snort at that, he knows that look on the Omega's face. it is the one he dons when he whops his squad ass to be in shape, even when they are the best of the best.

"So Rivaille is a fashion company. Then I will say it now, but sorry I am not interested in fashion or whatnot." Eren said as he looks at Levi.

"I can see that." The omega smile widens as he looks at his mate's clothes, he caught Eren off guard by leaning close to his ear and whispered seductively "Though it wouldn't mean that I won't take my chances to dress you up properly." Suddenly Eren could feel his inner Alpha threatening to burst out and take control. This was dangerous, he was aware of what it wanted him to do. It wanted to push his Omega down and have its way with him. Scent marks him, bites him and most importantly mate him. Eren tapped his foot impatiently trying to reel in the thoughts plaguing his mind. It was there but he never acted on it and that won't change any time soon. After all, he was the commander of the SC! For fuck's sake!

"Of course I'm going to pick out your clothes for now on." Levi hummed as he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, making it ten times more difficult to silence the voices in his head. His nose was enveloped by Levi's scent of fresh rain. though he was surprised even more when Levi leaned towards his scent gland and started nuzzling into it. Mixing his scent with Eren's. They have just met, even though they may be for destined mates it was too soon to be like this. But he made no attempts to stop the Omega. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the raven's waist, is this what it feels like when you found the one? Will fuck you too Pixis! Fuck you too!

Levi sighed contently and he starts purring, after a while the phone in his pocket started ringing. They broke apart reluctantly as Levi took the call and a pout appearing on his face in annoyance, he didn't want to leave his mate yet. It was only then, that he ended the call, his eyes softening as he turned to face Eren.

"I need to get back." The omega then kissed the alpha on the cheek. "I'll see you later." With that, the Omega stood up and headed back to work.

"Yeah. " Eren responded as he looks at the card in his hand that has Levi's name and phone number and he hum.

Eren then felt his phone going off so he answers. "SO did you find your mate?" it was Pixis. That only made Eren growl and Pixis to laugh.

* * *

What do you think?

Another Omega verse! Yay!

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	2. Chapter 2

… **The Unusual Alpha…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of violent(?), humor, and feelings! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Eren rolled his eyes as he gazed at the card in his hand and throw it away for later on the counter, He didn't need a mate and will never need one. He had lived seventeen years alone and he was happy to continue for another seventeen or thirty. He didn't need a burden to weight him down from his work or life (If he had any life that is) _Levi Ackerman, huh?_ Eren narrow his eyes at the familiar name. _Ah, he is Kenny Ackerman's son, the most successful lawyer in Maria._ Eren blink at that then snort. He was a mate of a rich brat that didn't even know about the hard life that other people live.

Eren sigh at that, maybe he should ask Pixis to remove the punishment this time? Nah! That old bat won't do it, he will end up giving him another month just for the kick of it. He just had to avoid that Omega and that is it. Eren sneer as he felt his Alpha trying to break free at that. he didn't need his Alpha, he would have been fine if he presents as a Beta, HELL! Omega sounds fine too. But NO he had to ruin his life by becoming the only thing that his family hates more than death itself.

 _"Alphas are monsters, Eren. Stay away from them in all cases, they will only kill you or use you in the end."_ His father had told him as they pass an elder Alpha that Eren wanted to help, his father had dragged him away and slapped him as he said those words.

 _"Alphas Are RAPIST! They had rape your grandmother when she was a teen! Stay away from them and get rid of that key!"_ his mother had shrieked when her father an Alpha had given Eren a golden key as a birthday present. The man had died a week later, and Eren had hidden the key as a necklace, his grandfather was the only person who didn't hit him when he helped other Alphas.

 _"Eren! They are killers! Didn't you remember what happens to my family because of them? Didn't you remember that they killed Armin's grandfather? STAY. AWAY. FROM. THEM!"_ Mikasa had screamed as she shook him, Armin was behind her crying.

Eren sigh as the memories of the past start dancing before him once again. He huffed at that, at least his Alpha had back away for now. Eren sigh as he prepares his tea. If he wants to have a good view before it rains he should go know.

Eren hummed as he sits on the swing outside in the backyard, he just made it in time before the rain starts falling. Eren sighs softly showing a soft smile as he gazed at the rain soaking the earth with life.

He didn't need anyone. He was fine being alone for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Levi happily runs to his home (Well more of a mansion really) he opens the doors and looked around searching for his mother and father. "MAMAN! PAPA!" he yelled happily as he found them in the family room drinking tea and for his father watching the news on TV.

His mother looked at him and smiled softly. She was the owner of the fashion company before her son and now she was the CEO, but she was happy when her son had chosen to be a fashion designer and not a lawyer like Kenny. Though she has a feeling that her son is happy about something more important than clothes. "Levi dear. Did something happen?" she hummed as she put her teacup down.

Levi grin at that. "I FOUND MY MATE!" he cheers, which made Kuchel squeal and jump with joy and Kenny to choke on his tea and look at Levi like his son had killed his lovely cat. Levi just grins even more at that and hummed happily.

After the three of them calmed down a little, Kenny narrows his eyes at his son. "So." He starts making his son look at him with his innocent look. Kenny could say proudly that this look doesn't affect him, after all, years and years of seeing it make you immune to it, though no more than five minutes. "Tell me about him?" he asks, after all, he won't allow any Alpha with sick thoughts near his son.

Levi smiles at that and nods his head. "His name is Eren Yega, he works with the SC! Isn't that excited father? Anyway, I was saying…." Levi happily told his family everything he knew about Eren.

Kenny blinks at that. the SC? Then this Alpha was from the few people that were accepted into that circle, after all, you can't just go and say 'I want to join.' No, it takes years and years to be accepted into the SC. Background checking, health issues, and everything that a person didn't think are possible to be a check on. After all the SC has the secrets of the kingdom (Yes, unlike some other countries they still have the Reiss as a Royal family and that was good) other than being a high military and police branch. Hell! Even Erwin Smith, Levi's friend had been trying for years and years to have a spot in the SC. In the end he still in becoming a lawyer in his law firm.

Kuchel awed at that, after all, she didn't hear of an Alpha being able to change his scent and what not. "I am so happy for you dear!" she said with a grin as she looks at her son with a proud look at having such a strong Alpha as his mate. "Ne, Tell me when are we going to meet him?" she asks, after all, she wanted to meet that Alpha turns to Beta or was it an Alpha wannabe Beta? It doesn't really matter to her as long as her son was happy.

Kenny hummed at that and nodded his head, after all, he too wants to meet that strange Alpha. he had a son to take care of, and if that Alpha thought that he will be able to trick his son and hurt him then the bastard was dead wrong!

Levi pouts at that and huffed. "I give him my number and I am waiting for a call from him," he grumbled at that. "He said that today was the first time for him to be home after two years, so I didn't want to pressure him," he said making his mother hum at that and smile.

"Well then, let us just wait for him to call." She said happily as she claps her hands, she can't wait to meet her soon to be son-in-law.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Levi growled at the paperwork that was in his hands wanting it to burn to ashes so he could sulk alone in peace. It had been a week since he had met his Alpha and still, his Alpha didn't call him back, Levi was afraid that something had happened to him, and he curses how stupid he was by not taking the Alpha's phone number.

"HEY! SHORTY ARE YOU IN THERE?"

Levi growled even more as Hanji who works in Marketing management, he sometimes wonders how she becomes a higher rank by her attitude. "WHAT?" he hisses making Hanji look at him with a blink at that.

Hanji look at her friend and frown, did something happen? If it was Erwin trying to force Levi on going out with him again, she will kill those eyebrows! "Your mother and I are on our lunch break, so we decided to go to Rose café, do you want to come?" she asks him gently looking at Levi who sighs and nodded his head standing up.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, I can't look at those designs anymore without wanting to burn them to ashes!" he mumbles making Hanji hum at that and look at the designs, they weren't bad really like Levi loved to make them, after all, they are the winter's collections that everyone in Maria had been waiting for, but it seems like Levi was in a really dark mood that he didn't realize that.

They took the lift to the ground level and once it dings and opened the door they saw Kuchel waiting for them in the lobby. Kuchel looked at Levi and sigh at his gloomy look, her son was still worrying about the Alpha, and she had to say she was too. After all, it was a week since the two had met and every Alpha would have marked his Omega the day they met, unlike that unusual Alpha his mate had landed on.

"Levi, are you alright?" she asked as she glanced at him making her son sigh and nod his head at her. she knows that she couldn't make her son talk if he didn't want to. So with that, the three of them headed outside of the building.

"So?" Hanji started as she glanced at Levi who was glaring daggers at any Alpha that looked his way, making them whine and back off. For a little Omega, he was as fearsome as any Alpha if he wanted to. "What do you think of the winter's collection?" she hummed as she continues with their way. To reach Rose cafe they have to take a short cut through the park.

Levi growl at that and huff. "The colors suck! too bright and colorful that they hurt the eyes. And the sowing is no better we had done that battering in summer last year, so why are we doing it again? And we are shorts on male models! So tell me, where will I find the best model in two months short?" Levi complained until they reached the park making Kuchel smirk and Hanji to cackle at Levi's pout.

"Hey there~," said a voice behind Levi making the Omega growl and turn around only to see an 18 years old shit try and flirt with him.

"WHAT?" Levi snaps making the Alpha back a little then frown at Levi, Levi growl even more as the Alpha smirk later and come to stand close to Levi.

Hanji and Kuchel saw that and the two growl at that little shit. "Back off Alpha," Hanji said in a dangerous voice making the Alpha look at the Beta with a scowl.

"Or what?" he mocks the females and he steps forward making Levi take a step back and growl at the Alpha in warning When he sniffed near his scent glands.

"Or I am going to arrest you." Said a cold voice behind the Alpha, making the Alpha turn around to look at the hands-cuff in the older man's right hand, and the SC badge around the Beta's neck.

The young Alpha sweat as he smells the scent of enrage Alpha coming of the Beta and he Backs off. "Ok, Ok! I got it, I will go." With that, the Alpha turns around and runs away making Levi sigh in relief.

"Thank- Eren!" Levi shouts happily as he saw his mate and run to him, he nuzzled his mate's chest happily that his mate was Alright, making Eren blink at that and look at the Omega. Too much for staying away from the Omega, it seems.

Kuchel squeals at that and looks at Eren, she had to say the man was hot. Her son had chosen well for himself. (Even if he doesn't have any hand in who his fated one will be) as for Hanji, she looks at the pair like Levi had grown a second head, is Levi's mate a Beta? It isn't an unusual pair to have, but it isn't that command around here. In the countryside maybe, but not here.

Levi then backs away and gazed at his mate and narrows his eyes at him. "Why didn't you call? Did something wrong happen?" he asked looking at his mate for any injury.

Eren just blinks the guilt away at the Omega's concern look. "Sorry, but I lost the number when I was moving and didn't know where to find you, so I was looking everywhere." Eren lied smoothly as he gazed in his mate's eyes, he could already feel his Alpha fighting him. wanting to scent marking the Omega.

The Omega 'oh'-ed at that. "I forget to give you my adders." He murmurs, and all of this time he felt like his Alpha had left him when the Alpha was looking for him tirelessly but not finding him until now… that is kind of romantic. Thought Levi with a soft blush.

Eren heard someone clear their throat and he looked at the person, thank God he was 6'1 so it was easy to look from on top of Levi's head. he saw two women, one could be Levi's sister and the other with huge goggles around her eyes.

"Levi dear, you didn't introduce us to your mate," Kuchel said with a smile making Levi look at her with a smile, he then drags his mate to stand near the women.

Levi looked at his mate and hummed at what he was wearing, military pants with a black shirt and a black boots to complete his looks, Levi had to say his mate look great in this clothes, it shows his muscled body nicely. He wasn't over though like a weight lifter, but a little on the lane side like a swimmer. He just smiles, even more, making his mate look at him. "Eren this is Maman, Kuchel Ackerman. And my friend Hanji Zoë. Everyone this is my mate Eren!" Levi said happily with a smile, making Hanji look at Eren like he was some sort of a God.

Levi had never admitted she was his friend even when she threatened him with germs! And it just took one look from Eren to make Levi this ….this soft? Was this the right word she was looking for? "Ne, Eren? We were going to Rose café. Would you like to come with us?" Hanji asked as she looked at Eren. She wanted to study those two when they are together.

Eren was about to say 'No' but one innocent look from his ma- The omega had to change that. he felt himself nod at that and he women cheer.

What did he get himself into?

* * *

What do you think?

It seems like Levi is the controlling one in the pair. Or is he not? ;)

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	3. Chapter 3

… **The Unusual Alpha…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of violent, and feelings! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Eren twitch but give a tight smile as he was dragged by Levi and the women with him to Rose café. He may not have liked what was going on, but that was the only rational thing to do after meeting his mate. He has to meet the family. And no way was Eren happy about it, he wants to stay away from Levi, not encourage the sassy little thing to chase after him!

Eren sigh under his breath as he felt Levi humming softly as they reached the café. Eren frown at that, if he was forced to eat in this place, then he will eat in his personal table. Far, far away from the hustle and bustle of the people.

At that Eren headed to the waitress that was heading his way with a smile making Levi look at him with confuse. "Eren?" he ask softly making Kuchel and Hanji gaze at Eren too.

Eren just looked at Levi and give a soft smile, calming the Omega down immediately. He then turns to the waitress who looked at him and grin. "Eren!" said Nanaba as she gazed at him with joy and run to hug him. Unknowing to everyone, the Beta was the owner of the Café, but she loved to confuse people with her games. That and she and Eren had grown together in the orphaning, so they were like siblings.

Eren grunt at that but smiled and ruffle her hair. Making her let go and grin as she looks at him up and down, making Levi scowl and nearly headed to where she was standing and kill her if it wasn't for Hanji holding him back.

"I didn't see you for two years big bro, where have you been this time?" she said, at the word 'brother' Levi calmed down and blink, was she his mate's family? He should ask his mate later.

Eren just smirk at her way for questioning him, the two of them just know how to press each other without making it to obvious. "You know that is top-secret information." He states making Nanaba smile and rolls her eyes at him.

"Fine, fine. So the same table?" she asks as she looked behind Eren to see two Omegas and a Beta looking at the two with wonder, Nanaba smile at that. Maybe Eren had finally found his mate?

Eren nodded at that, making her grin and hum. Eren felt a soft hand touching him and he looks at Levi who was pouting at him, which made Nanaba laugh as she looked at Eren's face. it was priceless! That was definitely Eren's fated one and only, if only Eren didn't run off his Alpha, everything will be fine.

"Well then, Follow me! Oh and it is on the house! After all Eren had found his mate~ so we will celebrate!" she says as she point the direction for the four people, making them look at her with wonder.

"Who are you?" Levi asked as he held Eren's hand tightly, and look at Nanaba who quid them to a nicely decorated table in the far end of the café.

Nanaba looked at Levi with a smile. "Well, I am this suicidal sister." She hummed as she gives them the menus. "And after I said that, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask! God knows how much Eren is a grumpy pant!" she said making Eren give her a nasty look, Nanaba just wink at Levi making him smile at that. "So what do you want to drink beforehand?" she asks as she looked at them.

"Black tea." Eren said without even looking at the menus making Nanaba roll her eyes and mutter something suspicious like 'Black as your heart?' Eren just scoffs and gives her a pointed look, making Nanaba smile at him innocently.

"As for me and Maman, we would like a Cherry tea, please," Levi ask making Nanaba smile at that and nodded her head.

Nanaba looked at Hanji who was narrowing her eyes at the menus than with a loud 'AHA!' she points at the coffee section. "I will like to have an extra sweet black coffee, please!" Hanji said with a grin making Nanaba grin and nodded her head, then she headed to the kitchen to bring their orders.

Kuchel looks at Eren up and down then smelled the air, just like Levi had told her. Eren smell like a Beta and not the Alpha he was. She then smiled softly as she saw Levi purr as he lean and scent mark Eren. she could see how much Eren wasn't used to that, and how he didn't know how to handle an Omega, but she is sure he will learn with time. She cleaned her throat making everyone at the table look at her. "So Eren…You are an Alpha? right?" she asked making Hanji look at her with confuse, then gazed at Eren who was having a needy Levi in his embrace, she hide a snort at that, she had never seen Levi act this needy before.

"Yes, ma'am," Eren answered immediately looking at Kuchel after Levi had back away when he saw Nanaba coming with their drinks.

"Here are the drinks!" Nanaba called out as she put the drinks on the table and took a seat near Hanji. "I ordered today's special for you all! I hope you will enjoy." She said with a cheeky grin as she took a sip of her coffee.

Hanji squeal at that and nodded her head, she then blink and look at Eren with shock. "W-wait! You said that you are an Alpha! then why do I smell the scent of a Beta coming from you?" Hanji asked in confuse as she look at Eren and sniff the air. Yup! A Beta.

Nanaba laughed at that making everyone look at her. "It is because he mask his scent." She said making Hanji cocked her head at that. "Well, when Eren had turn 14 he found a way to be able to mask and altering his scent to that of a Beta, he even start acting like a Beta. So that is why people think of him as a one when they met him, unless he told them directly he was an Alpha." she said then took a sip out of her coffee as she finish.

Hanji look at Eren with wonder. "How is that even possible?!" she asks making Eren shrug and takes a sip of his tea. Hanji looks at him and gives him a creepy smile. "Can I experiment on you?!" she said making Levi scowl and hiss at her.

"Touch my mate and I will kill you! Shitty four eyes." He hissed once more making Hanji laugh and back away from the feisty little thing. Eren lips twitch up at that and hum, before he was able to say something to Nanaba, a voice interfere.

"Hatter."

You could see how Eren had change immediately! His face becomes hard as stone and his eyes become dead, even his scent of a beta becomes non-existed. Levi had to swallow a whimper that was about to escape his throat as Eren gives him a pointed look.

"Queen of hearts." He said in a voice that could cut ice. "I have to ask what are you doing here? An exiled person should stay dead." He said crossing his arms over his chest and look forward with dead eyes.

"Oh? Is that so? Too bad I just come to say hello to you again, love." She said and hugged Eren from behind. Eren didn't even flinch as he felt her weight on his back. He just gazed forward.

"I should warn you that Alice won't forgive you twice. So you better return to the world of the dead." Eren said as he felt the woman breath near his ear.

"Well, Hatter I will return as soon as you accept being my mate. After all, it is not nice to throw everyone aside." The woman said as she nuzzled Eren's neck and hummed happily at that.

Levi saw that and was about to attack the bitch who dares to touch his mate, but a warning look from Eren stopped him. everyone was looking at the pair with shock and Kuchel frown at that, she remembers hearing those titles being spoken by her mate, who had seemed afraid when he worked on a case for the SC six years ago.

The woman was about to bite Eren's scent gland, but a knife that Eren had pulled fast from his boot rest near her neck as a threat. The woman gulp in fear and back away a little bit. "My, my. Still mad as a Hatter it seems. And tell me dear, who is that cute little rabbit who is glaring at me?"

Eren turn to the woman and gaze at her with an insane look in his eyes that made her back away from him. "You better watch your tongue or you will be beheaded by this insane Hatter. The caterpillar had already been inform of your little visit, and believe me this time. Alice won't be as merciful as before." Eren said making the woman growl at that and scoff, she turn around only to be stopped by Eren's icy voice. "And Hitch." The mention of her name made the woman froze and look at him with fear. "If you come near them again, I will kill you."

Hitch bite her trembling bottom lip and shoot Levi a hateful glare. "We will see about that Hatter." With that, she left them making Eren growl at that.

"E-Eren…? what did happen?" Levi said as he stood up and touched his mate's arm softly making Eren look at him, Levi sigh in relief as he didn't see the dead eyes that made his Omega shiver in fear and terror.

"Exactly why I didn't want you as my mate," Eren said making Levi's heart stop as he looks at Eren with teary eyes. Eren gazed at his mate and felt his Alpha whine and beg him to comfort their Omega. Eren just bites the inside of his cheek and sighs. "My life is too dangerous for an Omega to be thrown into, so please stop chasing after me. Go find another Alpha that will be able to be with you without having the danger of dying because of them." He said as he pulls his arm away from Levi and starts walking away.

Levi just growl at that. "IT IS MY CHOICE!" he yelled making Eren stop and look at him. "I am the one who decided who I want to be with!" he said hoping that his mate will change his mind after he said that.

Eren look at Levi blankly. "I don't need an Omega." He said as he left the café In a hurry, he has to head to the SC's H.Q.

Levi looked at the place his mate had stood in with teary eyes, a scent of a distress Omega was surrounding him making the people look at him worriedly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and look to see Nanaba who was frowning softly, his mother and Hanji behind her.

"Come." She said softly guiding them to her office, once they all stood in Nanaba's office they look at the Beta who was frowning deeply and pacing around in her office.

She then looks at Levi with a sigh. "You have to choose Levi." She said as she ruffled her hand through her short blond hair. "Eren's life is not a normal one, he has enemies that hate him and a people that count on him. and the Omega you had seen was an obsessed one that had been chasing him for years. So tell me, are you going to chase an Alpha that has more secrets than the kingdom itself or are you going to back away?" she asks as she looks at him waiting for the kid to say something.

Levi looks at Nanaba with a scowl. "I will not leave my mate!" he hissed at her making Nanaba smile at that. _good! This Omega will defiantly be able to make Eren stay on his toes._ Levi then looked down at his feet. "But he says he didn't need me." He mutters glaring at Nanaba who laughed at that.

Nanaba smirk at the look Levi shoot her. "Dear Levi. He said that he didn't need one, not that he didn't want one." At that everyone in the room smirk, and Levi beam with a smile. "I will give you Eren's address and phone number, you three can wait in his house if you want, he lives across my home." At that Levi smile and nodes his head.

If his Alpha though that he will get rid of him that easily, then he was DEAD WRONG!

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren growl as he enters the H.Q. making everyone look his way run away from their enraged commander, something was wrong if their commander was letting his inner Alpha lash at everything.

Eren's reached Pixis's office and slammed the door open making Pixis look at him with a frown. "Eren what are you doing here?" he asked as he leans on his seat and looked at Eren with a bored look, if the Alpha was going to cut the vacation, it wouldn't happen.

"The Queen Of Hearts is back," Eren said making Pixis stiff and look at Eren who closed the door and took a seat across of him. "She called me by my title when I was at Rose café, and tried to force bond me," Eren said making Pixis narrow his eyes and look at Eren with concern. "I told Alice to kill that Bitch, but as usual Alice was too merciful because it was the beginning of her Ruling, and know I have a bitch that is obsessed with me and want me to be her mate." He growled and hissed at that.

Pixis sigh and dry-washed his face he should have known that the past will try and catch up to Eren sooner or later. "I will handle it. Make sure you have a weapon with you all the times. I will tell Alice about what happened. The Queen Of Heart had been exiled from Maria, and have no right to return to it, unless she want a death sentences." Pixis says as he fish out his alcohol from the drawer, he need a strong drink after the shit he heard.

Eren look at Pixis with a hard stare. "If she comes near me again, I will be the one who will give her that death sentences," Eren said as he stood up. With that Eren headed home.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Levi gazed at Eren's house with awe, it seems like his mate was the kind that loves a simple and quiet house by the look at it. not like his home, that was big as fuck. He looked at the front yard that had trees and flowers in them and smiled at that, it really was a beautiful house, he could see himself living here with his Alpha.

Nanaba looked at Levi and smiled. "Eren love gardening, he had plant everything in here, wait until you see the backyard!" Nanaba gushed at that. "When he is away because of missions, he will ask me to take care of his garden, and that by itself a hard job. I once accidentally killed a flower because I had to give it to much water, and I had Eren after my ass planning to kill me for weeks! Just for one single flower!" she said as she opened the door to Eren's house with the spare key he had given her years ago. "Every two years or so, he will work on his backyard, the last week he was busy with it, so I am excited to see what he had done this year. Before it was Japanese traditional garden as for now I am about to see it for the first time!" she said making the rest wonder about it

Levi hummed in delight as Nanaba pulled open the door and they entered the pleasantly decorated house. Kuchel and Hanji gasped at how clean and elegant the interior was. And Levi looked around happy to smell his Alpha's calm scent, after the fight in the café.

"Oi! Come and look at the backyard!" the heard Nanaba excited voice making them walk to the backyard only to gasp at how beautiful it was.

"Is this a fish ponds?" Hanji said as she walked to the pond, and seat near it she smile as she saw Koi-fishes swimming around.

Nanaba grumbles at that. "Every time I asked him to help me with my garden, something has to happen making him go months and months missing." She pouts at how beautiful the garden was. "You can take a seat in the garden, I will prepare tea." She said and headed to the kitchen.

Levi smiled as he looked around the beautiful garden, his Alpha was really something. He hummed as he walked on the bridge that connect the garden with the sitting area and sit on the chair that have his mate's scent on it. he saw his mother and Hanji who were awing at the place, Hanji was still playing with the fishes, but his mother had come and sit across of him while smiling gently.

Twenty minutes later Nanaba had returned with the tea tray and set it down on the table, Levi smile at her as he took his teacup and took a sip from it. he love the smell of earl grey, he saw Hanji come and sit with them and took her cup from Nanaba with a 'Thank you'.

"So Nanaba," Kuchel said as she glanced at Nanaba. "How did you met Eren? I know that you are a sibling but you really don't look alike. Sorry if I come as an insensitive person with that question." Kuchel said making Nanaba put her cup down and smile at them.

"No, it is actually OK, It isn't an actually secret so you have the right to ask, considering we will be a family." Nanaba said making Kuchel sigh in relief at that answer. "I met Eren seventeen years ago in the orphaning. My parents had just died, and Eren had been in there a year before me. At first I was too shy and sad to come out of my shell. But one day, Eren save me from bullies when I was returning from school." She said smiling softly as she remember that day.

"I start following him after that, and he just become like an Older brother to me. When I turn fifteen Eren had join the military, I tried to follow him there, only for him to kick my ass about that stupid act." Nanaba then frowns softly. "After that, I didn't hear anything from him for three years. But on my graduation day from high school, he was there, all I can say that he had change so much that I didn't even know him. he had join the SC, and after that, by a year the Fritz had fallen. You can say that a lot of things had happened at that time. After I graduate from College I opened my café with Eren, but his job at the SC took a lot of him. sometimes he will disappear for months sometimes for years, but it is only recently that he had still down again." Nanaba said then give a sheepish smile. "Sorry I talk too much sometimes."

Levi shook his head and smile softly at that. "No, you didn't. I was actually happy to know all of that about you and Eren," he said making Nanaba smile and nod her head at him.

They heard the sound of the front door open and close, Nanaba then smirk. "Eren you bastard! What did you mean that you don't have time for my garden when you had already done with yours!" she shouts making Eren grunt.

"How many time did I tell you to leave my tea alone!" Eren said as he headed to the garden only to see Levi smiling at him. Eren twitch at that and glare at Nanaba who smirked at him. "Levi-"

"Don't you 'Levi' me!" Levi said as he stood up and headed to Eren crossing his arm over his chest and cocking his hips to the side. Eren looked at Levi and blink, Omegas don't usually act this….. sassy? Was it the right word? "You are my mate, Mister! And the only way you will get rid of me if I was six feet under!" he glared at his Alpha challenging him to say no.

Eren blink, then blink and start laughing his ass off at the way Levi was looking at him like a pissed off kitten. His Alpha was purring with pride at his Omega, making Eren shake his head at that. "It seems like that." Eren said as he stopped laughing, and sigh as he gaze at Levi then frown. He could give Levi a chance then what?

Levi saw Eren face and whine softly, making Eren blink at Levi. "Please! Just give me a chance, is that too much to ask for?" he said as he sniffs looking at Eren with teary eyes.

That made Eren bite his lip and furrow his brow, what did he have to lose if he gave Levi a chance? _Nothing!_ His Alpha roar making Eren sigh and dry-wash his face. "Fine! But only one chance." He said making Levi cheer and embrace him, purring softly at his victory. Eren groan at that.

"Levi!" Kuchel said happily making the pair look at her. "Your father is on the way here to meet your mate! Isn't that exciting?" she asked making Levi cheer and look at his Alpha with wide innocent eyes.

Eren only twitch at that and mentally face-palm, it seems like life just loved to fuck with him.

Karma is really a bitch.

* * *

So what do you think?

Yay! Good job Levi!

And you too Nanaba!

Did anyone know that Eren was Mad Hatter? Not me that is for sure ;D

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	4. Chapter 4

… **The Unusual Alpha…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of violence, humor, and feelings! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Eren twitch and looked at Levi's father, who was gaping at him softly. Eren just looked him blankly, waiting for Kenny to say something. Eren pointed look seemed to have snapped Kenny out of his shock. Kenny then cleaned his throat and gaze at his wife who was with Levi and Hanji talking to another woman. The woman laughed at something that Hanji said and point to the stairs with a grin, that made Levi blush and Kuchel to smirk. Kenny just blinks at that and huffed, it seems like life just loved fucking with him.

"So…. You are his mate?" Kenny asked as he looked at Eren up and down. It wasn't necessary that he hate Eren and don't want him to be Levi's mate. It is just, Eren was dangerous! he was the commander of the SC, he was since he had turn 23. And he was the commander that had killed the Fritz family and give the Reisses their throne back.

Eren grunt at that and hummed. "It seems so. Though your son is quite... attached, even when I already told him that I don't want any mate." Eren said making Kenny shake his head at that. it seems like some things still refuse to change.

"I am sorry about that." Kenny grimaced making Eren hummed and nods his head. After that Eren felt a weight on his back and looked up to see pouting Levi looking at him with a frown.

"Nanaba had shown me your closet." Levi murmured, making Eren twitch and shoot a hateful glare to Nanaba, making the woman laugh nervously and look around his kitchen. "You have nothing other than your military clothes, so tomorrow we will head to the mall to buy you some!" Levi said making Eren sigh at that.

"I don't need clothes that I won't use in the end," Eren said as he looked at Nanaba nervous as Levi start scent marking him again.

Levi just hummed at that and scent mark Eren, his Omega was still on the edge since he had nearly lost his Alpha to some Omega bitch. "I don't care, in the end, you will use the clothes we will buy. You can't spend your life wearing military clothes for everything." Levi explains and kissed Eren on the cheek, making Eren stiff.

Eren heard Nanaba laughing her ass off and he shut her up by gazing at her with a dark look. Eren then looked at Kenny who was shocked that his son was able to do something like this without getting his head ripped off like some of the people who had tried this move on Eren before him. as for Kuchel and Hanji, they were taking pictures as much as they can! After all, by now, it was a knowing fact that Levi had found his mate. Well…. You had to thank them for that because with the two of them the whole company had found out about the news!

Eren looked at Levi and raise his brow. "Don't you think that you are moving too fast with the whole thing of fated mates," Eren asked hoping that Levi will get the message and stop touching him like this, he didn't want Levi to be attached.

Levi just blinked at that and looked at Eren with a puzzled face. "Fated mates usually bond one another the first day the met." He said making Eren looked at him like he had grown a second head. "We are practically moving slowly, I don't know why you had thought that we are moving fast," Levi said making Eren give another twitch at that and grimace.

Kenny saw that and snort making Eren glare at him warningly, Kenny just smirks at that. "I never thought that I will see the day that the commander of the SC will fall on his knees," Kenny said making everyone look at him in shock then gaze at Eren.

"Y-YOU ARE THE COMMANDER?!" Nanaba screamed, then she growled at him. "YOU BASTARD! YOU LYING BASTARD! AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT THE FUCKER OF A COMMANDER, WAS FORCING YOU TO STAY WITH THE SC!" Nanaba rant making Eren look at Kenny with a pissed off look. Kenny just laughed sheepishly and look at Levi for help.

Levi blink at that then he blinked once more and gazed at Eren with a frown. "If you are the commander then what are you doing here?" Levi asked making Eren look at him. "From what Nanaba had told me, you could go years and years missing because of your work, and because you refuse to return home after your missions are done, and always taking a mission after mission," Levi asked softly as he looked at Eren with big innocent eyes.

Eren scowl as he remembered how that pixie dust forced him to take the vacation. "I am forced to take a vacation for two months," Eren grumbled, making Levi smirk at that, Eren curses softly as he saw the look in Levi's eyes.

"Oh well…. That meant we will be able to use the next months to get to know each other better." Levi purred softly making Eren look at Nanaba in fear, only to find Nanaba on the floor cackling while Kuchel and Hanji were squealing and taking pictures for the couple.

Kenny just blinks at that and looked at his son like he was some God. who would have thought that the end of the SC's commander will be at the hand of his Omega mate?

Life was really going to be interested from now on.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"Oh, My…" Levi muttered as he looked at his mate that was wearing another set of clothes that Levi had picked for him. he has to say, that his mate looks so good wearing dark colors. Levi had headed to Eren's house earlier this morning because he didn't want to give Eren the chance to run away. After so much of running around the house, struggling, cursing, and giving Eren his innocent look. Eren finally agrees to come with him, only if he could buy black clothes as much as he can. Levi had accepted that so the two of them were in the mall, in one of the shops that have more clothes from his company than he ever cares to count.

Eren sighed for the thousand times that day and looked at Levi pleading with him to finish with this shit already! That is why he always hate shopping with someone else, it was just a waste of time as the other person will take ages and ages to decided what to wear, not to forget that they will act like a possessed people that their only mission was to have the only perfect thing. And in the end, a trip to buy a shirt will end up as a trip that you had spent half of your salary on useless junk. Though Eren could feel his traitorous Alpha purr in pride as his mate looked at him up and down with fascination.

Eren grunt and looked at Levi who was purring in pride at his own choice of clothes. Thank God! his mother had given him the next two months as a vacation. (Well… she just grins happily and took her position back until the two of them bond each other.) Levi was thankful that his mother had pitied him enough to give her the best designer the vacation.

"I don't want you to change to your old clothes. Stay in these clothes and I will head to pay for our stuff." Levi hummed happily heading to the cashier to pay. Eren looked at Levi's clothes and hummed, his Alpha was already purring at the sight of his mate in female clothes.

Eren just shook his head and look at the mountain of clothes and gulp. Does his mate really think that he will be able to use all of them? Eren gives a shaky laugh at that, there were so many clothes that he could practically wear a new set every day for a whole year. Eren grimace as he looked at his wallet that had suddenly become as light as a feather. There went his salary for this year… not even redecorating his gardens took that much of his savings.

"Eren," Levi called him only for him to find Levi kissing him on the lips. Eren twitch at that and back away, making Levi pout but sighs in sadness. "Let's go. I already took care of everything. They will deliver the clothes to your house tomorrow." Levi said then held Eren's hand in his, the two of them headed outside of the shop. Levi already had planed their next step, which was a restaurant. That was famous for it is Japanese food, Nanaba had told him that Eren had a thing for Asian food and culture, because it seems like Eren had stayed in Japan for two years when he was with the military.

Levi hummed happily as he leans on Eren, making his mate look at him with wonder. Levi just smiled cutely at him making Eren blink and look away fast, though Levi was sure he had seen a blush on his mate's cheeks. Levi just laughed softly at that making Eren grimace and huff.

"Well hello, there little Omega." Said a man that was leaning on the wall, from the look of it Eren could see that he was in a gang. Eren rolled his eyes at that and circled his arm around Levi's hips making Levi sigh softly and snuggle closely in his hold. That made the man frown and Eren to raise an eyebrow at Levi, is his mate a magnate for a troublesome Alphas? "OI! I was talking to you! Why don't you leave that Beta and come for a real Alpha instead?" the man said, only for Levi to hiss at him in a warning.

Eren looked at the man coldly making him growl, the man then let his scent lose trying to make Eren submits, Eren only blinks at that and yawn barely looking at the man, Eren just looked in the man's eyes and hummed. His Alpha already planning that gangster death. Levi gives a soft whine in frighten at the other Alpha's scent. That made Eren lose it and give a low terrifying growl, he also let his Alphan's scent spread out of it is tight hold, making the other man whine and submits at the powerful Alpha that he had enraged.

Levi shiver as he felt his mate's scent surrounded him, making him relax in an instant. His Omega purred at how powerful their Alpha was, that he had practically made the other kneel on the ground and ask for forgiveness. After Eren had handled the mess, he looked at Levi who looked doped out because of his full scent being out in the open, showing it is fully potent. Eren curses at that and retrained his scent making his mate whine and tried to scent mark him. Eren just stayed still and let Levi do whatever he wanted to do. When the Omega was finally stilled down Eren looked at him with a frown, "Is it always like this with Alphas?" Eren questioned, after all, it had been bothering him since the yesterday how Alphas always hit on Levi. His Alpha had a suspicion that it had happened more than once.

Levi just giggled at that and smiles at Eren. "Yea… it is." He grins a dopey grin at that. "It happened since I turn 20." Levi hummed nuzzling Eren under his jaw. "It seems like the scent of a pure Omega is too much for their pea-sized brain." Levi giggled at that and start kissing Eren's neck making Eren growl softly in a warning, Levi just shrug and continue with what he was doing, standing on his toe's tip while lowering his Alpha's head and start kissing Eren on the lips hoping that him mate will get the message and kiss him back.

Eren just broke the kiss and glare at Levi making him whimper and look down in shame. His Alpha was mad. "What do you mean by a pure Omega?" Eren asked and crooning softly to calm his mate. Levi blinked at his mate's question and sighed in relief, it seems like his mate wasn't mad but confused.

Levi then smirked at that and purred, he lower Eren's head and whisper into his ear. "It means that I have never taken an Alpha in my life." he purrs making Eren shudder and tried to suppress his excited Alpha. "It meant I have been waiting for you….. Alpha~" Eren gives a low growl making Levi hum happily and nuzzle him in delight as he felt his Alpha letting his scent lose.

Before Eren was able to do something he will regret the sound of his phone going off snapped him out of his haze. Eren back of a little and shake his head making Levi whine and try once again to kiss his Alpha. Eren gives Levi a look making Levi pout and huff glaring at the phone that was in his mate's hand. "The Hatter is hosting a tea party, what kind of tea will you like," Eren said coldly, making Levi blink at him in confuse.

 _"You know that cats don't drink the tea Hatter, though I will like a cup of milk for my un-birthday today."_

Eren narrow his eyes at that. "Cheshire Cat? You never call unless something is about to happen, so spill it." Eren said as he looked at Levi who was pouting at him and ruffled his hair, making Levi squeaked at that and blush.

 _"Hmm… that is kind of hard decision, considering that you are already with the reason I had called."_

Eren narrow his eyes at that. "I have no time for games Ymir. So either tell or get lost." Eren said making Levi look at Eren when he had said that name. did he mean Krista's mate? Levi looked at Eren and frown as his phone ringed making Levi answer it.

 _"Fine! Is it true that you have finally found your mate? The rest of the squad are here with me, so you are going to tell us! Did you find your White Queen?"_

Eren narrow his eyes at that, he had never told anyone about Levi. Unless… "Did Krista inform you of that," Eren asked as he glared at nothing but thin air.

 _"Yes, she did. But we wanted to hear it from you."_

Eren could hear the whine in Ymir's voice and he scoffs, as if! "You already know the answer." He says as he looked at Levi then hangs the phone up at the same time Levi did.

Levi looked at Eren with a grin. "We have to get back home!" Levi said dragging Eren with him humming happily. Eren frown at that, he has a bad feeling about Levi's manic grin.

* * *

So what do you think?

Good job Levi!

You sassy little thing.

And by the way, I post my first horror story, if you are interested go check it out.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	5. Chapter 5

… **The Unusual Alpha…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, humor, and feelings! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Eren wonder if he should scream in horror at the state his house was in. but instead of that, he chokes on the air as he gapes like a fish out of the water as he turns around to look at the place. HE WILL KILL THEM ALL! That was the only thought running through his head right now, and really, it didn't sound bad at all to him at this moment.

After Levi had dragged him to his own home, even when he had asked the Omega to slow down his car or they will be in a car accident because of the way Levi drive. They reached his house….. well more of a war zone and not a house, because, LOOK! Boxes! Boxes everywhere! And not any kind of boxes. It is the kind of 'I Moved Into My New House With My Boyfriend.' kind of boxes! And just by looking at Levi's smug face and the others as they looked at the boxes. He doesn't have to be a genius to know what took place in his ex-home.

Eren just blinks and blinks and then twitch and glare his 'I Well End You.' glare at Nanaba who was looking at him as an innocent child. Oh Hell No! not this time, this time he will kill her for middling in his life! first, it was Pixis, then his squad, then his little sister! but this! this was actually taking it too far!

Before Eren was able to have a go at them all and attack, the doorbell ringing made him frown and growl at that then sighs. He then turns around and headed to the door, if it was another person with another box he will throw the two of them out of his house.

When Eren opened the door he just stares blankly at the people standing in front of him. Annie was there with a bored look playing with her phone. Berthold was trying to calm Reiner who was smirking and swinging bottles of white and red wine around. And Ymir was grinning behind a mountain of pizzas' boxes she was carrying in her hands. Eren twitch at that then slammed the door shut and start walking away, even when Ymir start to threaten him and banged at the door.

Levi frown at that and looked at Eren who sit on the couch with a glare, he didn't know why Eren was acting like this, but he was sure that he will be able to make Eren tell him that later. So with a sigh Levi headed to the door and open it only to see four people there, two Alphas and two Betas, Levi wondered why they were here, to begin with.

"Can I help you?" Levi asked as he saw the four freeze as they look at him, he just blinks at that and hum softly as he saw them held their jaws before they hit the nasty floor.

The blond Beta blink at that then clears her throat. "You are Eren's mate, right?" she asked making Levi look at her and nod his head. She smirks at that and gazes at him up and down making Levi scowl at her. "We are his friends." She informs him of making Levi narrow his eyes but open the door to them anyway.

The five walked to the living room only to see that Eren was on the couch glaring at everything that moved in front of him. Levi just smiles softly at that and walked to sit in Eren's lap, making the Alpha grumble at something. But he didn't push him away, so for Levi that was a victory.

The gasps they all heard made them look at the new people here. They all look like they had seen something from a horror movie came true, even that giant one back away from Eren like Eren was about to cut his head. "W-what are you?" the freckled Alpha asked Levi as awe shine through her face.

"He must be a God." the blond man another Alpha said as he looks at Levi like he had spurt three fucking heads out of nowhere! The giant behind him looked at Eren then at Levi before start sweating, like he was about to be killed.

The blond woman look at Eren then at Levi and blink. "H-he let you sit in his lap." Levi nod at that and frowns at her dazed look. "He let you sit in his lap, without ripping your head off?" Levi nod at that again and raise an eyebrow at her. "Eren may or may not have kill every Omega tried to bond him or seduce him, and you! You are alive!" she exclaims making the others nod their heads and look at Eren who was sending them a nasty look.

"A-a-a-Annie. P-please s-stop." The giant said with a stutter and if you look closely you could see tears of fear in his eyes as he looks at the blond giant next to him pleading with him to make her stop.

"Y-yes, Annie! We don't want to be on Eren's hit list again! You know what happened last time." Said the blond man with a shudder as he looks at Eren with a scared look.

Levi blinks and cocks his head to the right in confusion, he then turns to Eren who was looking at the four strangers with a blank look. But a smile broke on Eren's face making the four people scream in horror like they had seen the devil get out of hell, and drop everything they had carried with them and run out of the house as fast as they can.

Kuchel, Hanji, and Nanaba. Looked at the pizza and the bottles of wine that had to survive by a miracle. Then looked at Eren who was humming a song while standing up, letting Levi slid off of his lap. "What just happened?" asked Kuchel as she saw Eren carry the pizza and wine to the kitchen without a care in the world.

Levi blinks once, twice, trice, and then shrugs his shoulders while looking at where Eren had gone to. "It seems like we have dinner for tonight," Levi mumble and look at the three women with him, making them blink and nod their head still confused about what had happened.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

 _"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a feminine voice, Eren had to scuff at the teasing tone that was trying to seduce him... Again. Eren just rolled his eyes at that and past a crazy grin while continuing with cleaning his pistols._

 _"Queen of hearts! I have to say I didn't expect to see your big head here, or I would have made you a nice hat to fit your ego." Eren said in a cheerful voice as he hums a happy song. Happy about the growl of embarrassment he had heard from that piece of shit Omega, he wondered why the SC will even try to recruit Omegas, well maybe for seducing the filthy Alphas out there was his only thought._

 _"Hatter. I swear if you weren't pleasant to the eyes I would have cut your head a long time ago." The bitch hissed at him making Eren raise an eyebrow at that and look at her with an emotionless face making her flinch and back away from him with a soft whine of fear._

 _Eren just gives a cold smile at that and hummed softly a crazy look in his eyes. "Then you can try. But Remember Hitch I won't hesitate to kill you like I have killed all the others, even if you were an Omega, that won't make a difference to me." Eren said in a low voice then he stands up with his pistols and walks until he was a shoulder to shoulder with Hitch. "You should know your place because if you don't I am sure that a lot of Alphas will like to….. put you in your right place. And believe me if that happens, I won't be there to help you for the second time."_

 _Hitch stiff at that and look at her feet with a nod of her head. "Noted." She said making Eren hum at that and start walking away, leaving the omega seething, at her failed attempt of making him her mate once more._

 _..._

Eren hum at the memory as he took another sip of his wine while looking at the three women and Levi gushing and tiding the house that they had made a mess off, but at least they start cleaning it. It had been years since he had flashbacks from the past, especially his dark days in the SC under Fritz's rules. He sighs at that and frowns softly as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He frowns as he saw Annie's number on the screen then narrows his eyes. Annie never calls unless something dangerous about to happen. "Mad Hatter is hosting a tea party, do you want some tea?" Eren said as he put the wine glass down on the counter, then he headed to the backyard to have some privacy.

"I would have liked that. but if I do then I will be late."

Eren heard Annie said in a low voice and he hummed at that. "Why? Can't spear some time for a little cup with a carrot, white rabbit." He says softly while he looked around the place for any person trying to eavesdrop on his conversation with Annie.

"I would have loved to, but Alice wanted you to come and meet her. she heard about the Queen of hearts being after your head."

Eren sighs at that and smiled dangerously, it seems like another mission was waiting for him when he reached Alice. But that one was without Pixis knowing about it. "Tell her I will be there." With that, he hangs up the phone and hum. Alice must have interesting news she wants to tell him about if she wanted to summon him when he was on his vacation.

"There you are!" Eren heard Levi said before he runs to hug him, Eren looks down at the Omega, and the corner of his mouth twitching up at the Omega's happy smile while looking up at him. "I looked for you everywhere! It is not fair to disappear on us like that Eren." Levi murmur as he lower Eren's head to scent mark him again! Eren didn't know if Levi gets turn on by that or that was something Omegas like to do to their Alphas.

"I have to go." He said as soon as Levi stop scent marking him. Levi frowns at that and looks at him with furrow brows, a confused look on his face. "I was summoned to the H.Q. I will be back as soon as I can. It seems like the person I left in charge had fucked up, so I have to go." Eren lied all the while looking at Levi with a smile making the Omega relax and smile in return.

"Ok. But come back soon or else." Levi said with a pout making Eren smirk at that and lower his head to kiss the Omega on the lips, making the Omega flush at that and look away from him. "You have to go now or you will be late," Levi mumbles in embarrassment, making Eren smiled at that and turn to walk to the garage.

Eren could feel Levi behind him and he hum as he opened the garage, Eren had to hide his laugh at Levi's gasp when he saw his black motorcycle. Eren smirk at that, wait until you see his car, but his car was at the H.Q. right now and he knew that no one dares to touch his car, not unless they had a death wish that Eren will be too happy to make it true.

"Goodbye." Eren wink at Levi as he wore his helmet and brought the motorcycle to life. with that Eren headed to the H.Q as fast as he can.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"Commander!"

Eren heard the soldiers calling him then salute in their places. A fest over the heart and one at the back. A strange kind of salute, but that's what their sign was, to offer their hearts to the kingdom. "Easy soldiers." He said as he took off his helmet and get off of his bike. With that Eren start heading to the underground level of the H.Q.

Unknowing to all the underground levels can lead you straight to the castle of the Queen of Maria, she was a young Alpha and the last survivor of the Reiss. Freda, her name. though she made sure that only the higher of the higher ranks knew about the underground.

Once Eren reached the underground under the castle he turn right and climb the stairs. There were three halls on this side. Two can lead you to your death, and the only one can lead you to the office of the Queen, and even the corridor after the first was spilled into three halls, and the third too. And all of them had only one road to survive and two to die with.

Once Eren reached were the office of the queen was, he pressed a prick in the wall, making the wall made a strange noise and raise up to show him the office of the queen. he saw her sitting in her office with some paperwork in her hand. "Alice." He calls out making her hum and looks at him with a smile.

"Take a seat Hatter. I have to tell you something." Freda said making Eren hum and took the seat across of her. Freda looks at him with a soft smile. "Well then, your next mission is…"

* * *

So what do you think?

Sorry about the late update. School is trying to kill me, and its halfway in doing so. :(

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	6. Chapter 6

… **The Unusual Alpha…**

 ** _/Warning/:_** This chapter contains, cursing, violent, character death, Eren being a little shit and finally giving Levi a chance, feelings! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 _… **Inner Alpha talking or massages…**_

 _…Flashbacks or dreams…_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _Eren's breathe hitches as he gazes at the light in the distance, the exit was in front of him, he can finally be free! Eren grin madly at that, free… when was the last time he saw the sun? Hours, days, weeks, months? Or maybe it was years? Eren really didn't care, what he cares about was getting out of this Hell; finally, he will be able to run…_

 _Eren took a step forward then another then another… he stops. Blinking few times, Eren gaze at his hands, he pressed his trembling lips into a thin line. His hands, the hands that were holding the pistols, his pistols… were drenched in blood. Some of it was old, some of it was fresh, and maybe… maybe some of it was his. The dirty clothes he wore were dyed in red that made Eren pause._

 _What was he thinking?_

 _He gazes at the door to his salvation, he could feel the eyes on his back, the hands that want to drag him back… back to hell. But would it really be that bad? He was a demon, a mad person, a murderer, a person with no hope. Would it really be bad for him to be back, back where he belongs?_

 _Eren took a stuttering breath, he turns his head from side to side until his eyes fell on a shining circle, he froze, the hair on the back of his neck stands on its end, Goosebumps rose on his skin and his face… his face became an emotionless mask, the hate shining in his eyes and for a second it made his eyes glow._

 _They were watching them…_

 _So they wanted someone to win… they wanted someone to win and carry their legacy, for a second Eren wonder if that old man was in on this. Eren snort at that and growl, he will never be their next prodigy, no matter what they do to him, he will never carry their legacy, for he was mad, so, so mad that Eren wondered if any sensible thought stayed in his head. Eren turn his back to the light, his only salvation was forgotten in the name of revenge._

 _They wanted madness, now Eren understood what they want, they want deaths and blood, and so much more. And Eren was mad enough, mad enough to show them that they made the worst mistake in their lives. No one mess with a person who is as mad as the hatter._

 _With that Eren returned to Hell._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

The target was getting out of the building, Eren can feel it in his bones, and he didn't know-how… he just knew. Eren gazes through his Barrett M82, he held his breath in his place, far away, so far from his target. Eren counted ten, twenty, thirty security details that were walking all around the place, so far his target stayed hidden… not for long. Eren let a breath he was holding; he closed his eyes for a second then opened them like a hawk who noticed his prey. He gazes through the scoop, his prey was here.

A drug lord, a king of human trafficking, kidnaps poor Omegas from their houses, killing their family just for fun. Multiple and multiple charges against him and all of them dropped so fast in made everyone's head spin. Everyone knows what he does, but no one can stop him. Though he made the worst mistake of his life, and that was drawing Eren's attention to him.

Eren gaze at how the man laughed, waving and smirking at his people, an idiotic mouse walking like he own the place, idiot for not realizing that the true owner was back, and he was about to collect his debts. When the man turned to leave, his disgusting face in his direction, Eren smirk.

Three shots.

And the place broke into a panic, people screaming as the man fell into the ground, a shoot to the head, and two to the heart. Eren heard through his comm, the sound of screams and chaos, that made Eren close his eyes, he stood up with his sniper gun in his hands he picked up his back bag and start running.

Running was freeing, that was Eren's thought as he races down the stairs of the apartment complex he was on, he heads to the left to the apartment number '66' on the sixth floor. He heard through his comm the idiotic orders that the security was throwing left and right, they will never catch him like this. Eren just grins at that, more of showing his teeth then grinning really.

When Eren reached the apartment he pick the lock and open the door closing it behind him, Eren strained his ears to hear if someone was in the apartment, nothing. The apartment was quiet; meaning whoever lived here was gone for the day.

Eren walked to the kitchen and moved the curtains to the side to see what was in front of the apartment, nothing but buildings, which made Eren relax a little, his ears were ringing from the voices that were yelling through the comm. Eren shook himself and head to the dining table in the kitchen, with that Eren begin to disassembling his sniper gun, when he was done, Eren put the parts in a black trash bags and carried it with his bag, he starts walking to the apartment's door.

He locked the door after getting out and head to the apartments chute down the hall, when he reaches it, he disposes of the trash bags and everything in it. After Eren was done, he took off his gloves and put them in his bag while getting a blue baseball cap and putting it over his head, from his bag he pulled a sports sweater and pull it on. The comm got quite and Eren hummed at that narrowing his eyes, he took off the earpiece and throw it in the bag. He didn't need them anymore, his team will handle the rest before he got back home; with that Eren walked to the lift.

When Eren got out of the building he gave a whistle at the chaos. Ambulance, firefighters, and cops were surrounding the place, people standing in packs and shivering in fear, you can see the reporters surrounding the place trying to one-up each other to get the better story, and a reckless teenager or two were trying to video the whole thing with their phones. Eren narrow his eyes as he saw a suit or two walkings and talking to their comm, Eren just shrugged and walked to the nearest police officer.

"Excuse me, sir." Eren started with a meek voice, that made the police officer look up at him and blink, a little sniff to the air and the officer calmed down as he smells the scent of a Beta. "What happened over there?" Eren asked as he furrows his brows trying to look over as he saw a fight starting over between one of the gang members and an officer.

The officer an old Alpha if Eren's nose was right (Which it always is) grimace at the question. "Nothing of that important, sir." The officer started and fidgets a little as he heard some screaming coming from behind. "Just some gang we are to arrest." The older man left it at that making Eren nod his head in thanks.

"Thank you, sir." Eren started then gaze at his watch. "Sorry but I'm going to be late for work, wish you good luck." With that Eren turned around and start walking waving goodbye to the officer who nods his head.

Eren walked for over an hour before he was sure he had lost the suits that were following him. Eren than entered a café and start walking to the kitchen nodding to the owner who was reading his newspaper. When Eren reached the kitchen he walked until he reached the back door, he opens the door and there stood his bike.

Eren smirk at that.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

When Eren reached his home he sighs in relief, after putting his bike in the garage he head to his door, when he opened the door to his house he tense a little bit still thinking that Levi was still there and will try and smother him with unwanted hugs.

Silence…

That's what greeted Eren making him raise his brow at that, Eren walked through the door and close it. Eren walked through his house and raise his brow at how clean it was the level of cleanliness only he could reach, and apparently his mate. Eren shook his head at that, and walked to the kitchen when he smelled the aroma of fresh baking he pauses and gazes at the kitchen in fascination… or horror. Either way every surface of the kitchen was covered in baked goods, from cakes to cookies to pies and more. Eren wondered to himself if Levi was going to feed an army with that much food.

Eren took a bottle of water out of the fridge and drank half of it in one gulp; he walked around the kitchen observing the kind of sweets Levi was able to bake, though he froze as he saw a red dot coming from the phone recording machine, no one leaves him any massages. Eren debate with himself if he should leave the massage, it was Levi's after all, but it seems a noisy part of him wasn't having that.

Eren sighs and gazes at the recording machine; he put the water bottle on the counter and narrows his eyes. Eren just growls at himself and accept the defeat, as it seems like his Alpha was having none of his 'I don't care' publicity. With that Eren pressed the button.

 _ **Beebe**_

 _ **You have one message from Nanaba**_

 _…_

 _ **Beebe**_

 _" **Hi… Levi if you are hearing this then please delete the message if it was you… *Pause* Ok if you didn't delete the message that means you are either an idiot or you are that suicidal bastard of a brother…"**_

Eren's lips twitch up at that and huffed a little, he didn't know why Nanaba would have called him and left him a recorded message, but it seems very exciting if she ordered Levi to delete that message.

 _" **OK, so I don't know where to start so I will just say it *Inhaling* You are a cold-hearted person Eren…"**_

That made Eren freeze, hand in the air as he gazes at the recorder, he bit the inside of his cheek and cocked his head to the side, that was the first time Nanaba said something like that to him.

 _" **It had been what? Two weeks since you disappeared on your mate, not word, not even a call to tell that you are alright… *Sigh* you left him scared and confuse, I didn't know what to tell him. *Pause* look Eren I know this whole 'Fated Mates' thing is not your cup of tea, but at least you should have tried, but as always you didn't *Scuff* he baked a lot of sweets because he was stress, and I nearly wanted to go to your HQ to bash your head, but unfortunately no one knows where is the SC HQ so in short FUCK YOU! For breaking the kid's poor heart *A growl than a sigh* aren't you tired Eren? Aren't you tired of running away? When are you going to come back home? *A sniff* Look I know it's not my business or anything but maybe… maybe you should give the kid a little chance, you will be surprised at what people can do with a little bit of faith *Pause* I don't know what to do anymore Eren, so I guess it's up to you now *Sniff* just don't break him too much that he can't be fixed, he is a good kid with a big heart just like how you used to be… well, that's all I had to say, don't know what else there is. Goodbye Eren….."**_

 _ **Beebe…**_

Eren gazes blankly at the machine, lips twitching down and eyes as cold as ice. What was he supposed to do? In all of his life he never wanted a mate, never wanted an Omega. Alphas were monsters, they strive for blood and war, and Eren was not different from any other Alpha. So why would he throw all of that away for a stubborn Omega that just won't leave? _**To prove them wrong**_ … Eren bit his lip as his Alpha spoke in a meek voice that was the first time he heard him.

Eren walked out of the kitchen, he could feel his Alpha, the other side of his consciousness turn away from him and he let out a breath through his nose at the coldness that was seeping through him, Eren gulp and start gazing around him, anxiety raising to the roof, but Eren shook his head at that. For God's sake! He was the commander of the SC! He was the queen's right hand! He shouldn't let some unknown Omega make him feel like this, but it's already late, Eren knows that but still…

Eren sighs and shivers at the cold a little bit; his Alpha decided on being a jerk and ignores him, so fine! He will show that little shit, he would show them all.

Eren took his phone out.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

"Look Ymir I don't really care about your shitty advice, I just want to know where he is," Eren said coldly only to scowl as he heard Ymir laughing. Eren than turned his black Chevrolet Corvette to the left, the sound of Ymir's cackling was making his migraine return full force.

"Now, now, why would I tell you where he is? Do you even know what you did?" Asked Ymir in a very bored voice, "Krista told me he cut his two months' vacation short and start working again, and oh my, they start calling him the devil for working them to the bones." Ymir yawn making Eren's eye twitch at that, he was going to kill Ymir and that's final. "Krista threatens me and I quote ' _If you even dared to help Eren, you are going to sleep on the couch for a month!'_ now Eren who is in their right mind will say no to their Omegas?" Ymir pauses a little at that. "Well, never mind that question but the answer is no, I don't want to sleep on the couch." Ymir hummed in delight at that, making Eren sighs through his nose.

"Annie where is the address?" Eren said making Ymir pause for a second in confuse. That was until realization hit Ymir so hard she squeaked, Eren was thankful for Annie curiosity that always made her listen to his and Ymir calls. " _It's the only fun I have in years! Besides I only spy on you when it comes to Ymir, she has one hell of funny stories."_ That was her excuse, but Eren shrug every time, it wasn't like Annie wasn't helping every time Ymir decided to be a bitch.

"Rivaille Fashion Company is in the center of Maria, it's that big ugly building Ymir always yap about," Eren smirked at that knowing Annie only said that to get a rise out of Ymir, which she did, as Eren was sure that was Ymir's screams coming from the phone, he blocked Ymir out of the call. "You will find Levi on the thirtieth floor, his office is the last door down the hall, and his PA name is Mike Zacharias, a blond and huge Beta that has a strange habit of sniffing people, I already made an appointment for you, via hacking his computer… but that doesn't matter as your appointment is 5 PM as in half an hour." That made Eren raises his brow at that. "Oh! And before I forget, I took a reservation in Stohess restaurant under your name, today at 6 PM. It's the best restaurant in Maria, it has good reviews and ratings, so you should be able to take Levi there on a date, he would love the place. And good choice with the flowers too, Levi will adore them." That made Eren pause and a small smile took over his face.

"Thanks, Annie… I owe you." Eren turned to the right heading in the right direction.

"Nah! Just send me one of those pies and cookies Levi cooked and we will be even." She said and Eren could hear the sound of munching coming from the end of the line which made him snort.

"Considering that you are already in my house, you can take whatever you want, though I want my house clean by the time we are back, got it?" Eren snapped in his military tone which made the blond woman snort and laughs.

"Aye, Aye Cap!" Eren's lips twitch up at that. "Ok, bye, bye! I'm going to eat this delicious food right here, you, on the other hand, go get 'em tiger!" with that Annie hang up the phone, making the older man sighed, but the smile stayed on his lips all the way to the company.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Levi sighs for the million times that day he gazes at the designs he was seeing with a frown. Hanji told him that the new designs that Petra and Oluo made were better than the last, so far not so good, it lacks sophistication which made Levi frown even more, in his team, Petra was the best after him, but what he was seeing right now, made him grimace.

Levi shook his head and gazes at the window in his office, he missed Eren. It had been two weeks since his Alpha had gone God knows where, and to tell the truth, Levi was at his wit ends, did his Alpha bail on him?! Well, Nanaba said that it was impossible and Eren no matter how much he was stress won't do that. His mother and Hanji start babying him every time he shows his face which made him grits his teeth half of the time. But what made him want to break things were his father's relief sighs and a promise of finding him a better husband if he left Eren. Let's not say how that day ends, because he was sure his father was still looking at him like he was crazy. And that didn't help his stress, and Levi hates when he gets stress, because then he starts stress baking, or cleaning, or working… anyway, Levi didn't know what he was going to do with a thousand pound of sweets that were waiting home, Levi had to cut his vacation short or he would have ended up steer crazy by the end of it.

Levi's lips twitch down at that and he returned his gaze to the designs but a knock on the door made him look up with a scowl, only for his eyes to fall on Mike who was carrying a huge ass Bouquet that was filled with mixed flowers, what was supposed to be an unorganized chaos and disaster, actually made a pretty sight. That made him pause a little if it was Erwin who send those flowers then they are going down the garbage chute, which would be a shame.

"Delivery for you sir," That was all Mike could say as he walked slowly to Levi in hope of not tripping on something and fall flat on his face.

Levi sighs at that. "Do you know who it is?" Levi asked in a bored tone, eyeing the beautiful flowers with a bang, it wouldn't have hurt at all if Eren was able to send him one flower, Hell! A small wildflower would have been enough, but it seems like this was his Alpha sign of 'Sorry but I'm not that into you' Great, just his luck.

"Don't know sir, there is no name on the card," Mike said as he was finally able to sit the flower on Levi's desk, Levi's lips twitched up at the colorful flowers. "Though it does have the faint scent of a storm in it." Mike murmured as he sniffed the bouquet.

That made Levi gasps and pushes his chair so fast when he stood up it nearly fell. "Where is the card? The card!" Levi said frantically which made Mike look at him like he was crazy.

"Here you go sir, sir?" Mike took a step back after handing the card to Levi who snatches it out of his hand. Mike wondered what happen to his boss; he hoped his boss didn't finally lose it, like how some of the employees said.

Levi opened the card, breath held in his throat as he hoped against hope that the beautiful bouquet of flowers was from the person who he hope it was from. When Levi opens the card he grins so widely that he was sure that he scared Mike and made him run out of the room. Levi didn't even glance up from his card as he sat on the chair, the flowers were from him! From his mate!

 _ **Dear Levi…**_

 _ **I don't know what to say, and I will probably make things worse if I do, but I hope against hope that you will give me a second chance. At the very least to explain, if not I will understand.**_

 _ **I am coming to pick you up for our date today at five, I hope you will accept going out with me on a date.**_

 _ **Sincerely yours…**_

Levi had to bit his lips hard as to not squeal as he read and reread the card three times, he was going to go out on a date with his mate! Levi gaze at the clock to see it was 4:45 and Levi grin happily at that, his eyes fell on the flowers and he smiles gently. Roses, Lilies, Tulips, and more, all of those are flowers that symbol new beginning and love. And that by itself made Levi's heart pound into his chest like it wants to get out.

Levi gazes at his clothes and grins a little, he was wearing his tight light blue suit, and Levi knows for sure it enhances his physic and turns all the attention to his eyes. Levi stood up from his chair and pulled the flowers closer to him; he took a red rose out of the bouquet and put it under his nose taking in the enchanting aroma of the rose. Levi let out a relieved sigh and giggled happily, if silently. He hoped to God that no one heard him making such a noise, or his reputation of being the office's demon will go to hell, literally.

The door to his office opened making Levi raise his head with a smile, only for it to slip as he saw Erwin open the door smiling at him while holding a small bouquet of roses. Levi sighs a little and starts massaging his temper, God, just when his day starts looking up. It wasn't that he hated Erwin; they were friends since elementary school for God's sake! It's just… Erwin was pushy and didn't take the word 'No' for an answer, no matter how much time Levi repeats it over and over again. Levi just missed when the two of them where in college, back then the Alpha didn't care about dating Levi, he cares only about friendship, sadly that changed over the years.

"Levi!" Erwin grin happily as he saw him, only for the grin to slip for a few seconds as he saw the huge bouquet on Levi's disk. "So Levi…." _Here we go again._ Levi thought as he gazes at the watch on his desk, just five more minutes and Eren will be here! "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on a date," Erwin said giving Levi the roses which made the smaller man's lips twitch into a frown at that.

"Erwin…" Levi sighs and gazes at the Alpha with a tired look, that looks made the Alpha fidget a little bit but he held his ground, after all, he was the most successful lawyer in Maria after Kenny Ackerman! "I'm sorry, but for the last time Erwin, No, I don't want to go with you on a date," Levi said returning the flowers to Erwin making the man look at him with a heartbreaking look, but Levi learned a long time ago how not to fall for lawyers lies.

"But why?!" Erwin asked with a huff as he saw that he couldn't guilt trip Levi into at least giving him a chance, for the love of the lord! He had spent the last five years asking Levi to give him a chance, only for all of his tries to fail, not once did Levi look at him with interest and to say the truth, Erwin felt like he was being cheated on! I mean he was smart, handsome, and rich! What kind of Omega doesn't want that? Levi apparently…

"Because!" Levi growl a little bit at Erwin's whiny tone, really? "I already found my mate," Levi said as he starts going around his desk to arrange everything before Eren showed up for their date.

"What?!" Erwin shouted with a growl, that made Levi blink and gaze at the Alpha like he just loses his mind, no Alpha in his right mind will shout nor growl at an Omega if they were alone, their inner Alpha won't allow them to hurt an Omega. Well, the decent Alphas that is.

"You heard me, Erwin," Levi stated in an annoyed tone, crossing his arms over his chest. "I didn't take you for a stupid, and considering that all of our friends knew, it shouldn't be a surprise to you." Levi was 100% sure that Hanji had told Erwin about his mate, she even did it in front of him, so for Erwin to question him on finding his mate, it made his concern.

"He is not good for you!" Erwin growled he knows that it won't work for him circling around the subject with sweet words when it came to Levi. "For all, we know Levi he could be a murderer! You can't trust someone from the SC!" The bitter taste in his mouth made Erwin growl loudly, he had spent years and years trying to join the SC, but with no such luck, then come that SC soldier out of blue and Levi was smitten, that wasn't fair at all!

Levi sneers at that, how dare he?! "Get out." Levi spits every word making Erwin take a step back at the words that were full of poison. "I swear to God Erwin, if you don't get out right now, I will end you." Levi hissed, making Erwin twitch at that.

Suddenly the door slammed open.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Eren pulled over in the underground garage of Rivaille Fashion Company, he got out of his car and head to the lift on the far side of the garage. He entered the lift and pressed the button to the thirtieth floor, he really hoped that Levi would give him a chance to at least explain before he kicks him out. Eren gaze at his tight black jeans and black shirt under a slim black leather biker jacket, the black boots that reached to his knees with black gloves that he wore, his necklace was out for the world to see, Eren grimace a little he looks like he was looking for trouble instead of looking for a person. And won't Levi complain about him wearing too much black?

Eren shook his head and gaze at the lift that stopped at the fifteenth floor, the door open to show a strawberry blond Omega who froze when she saw him, Eren gave her a small smile and moved aside to give her enough space away from him so she would feel safe.

As they rose to the thirtieth floor Eren could feel the Omega's gaze at him every five seconds which made him sigh. "Can I help you ma'am?" he asked as he turns to the woman making her hump a little and nearly drop the files in her arms.

"No! No, sorry." The Omega stuttered a flush taking over her face, Eren nods his head and turns to the door, just a few floors and he will reach Levi. "Sorry for bothering you, but can I ask you a question?" She asks making Eren turn to her and nods his head for her to ask. "Are you a model?" She asked with a hopeful note in her voice, which made Eren blink and gave her a small smile.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm not." He said in an apologetic tone, which made the woman sigh in defeat and her shoulders to drop. Eren wondered a little bit why would the woman ask him something like that, maybe his physic?

"Then why are you here?" The door to the lift ding signing to them that they reached their destination, both of them got out of the lift and start walking to Levi's office (Well, more of Eren walking and the woman following him) the halls became silent as Eren passed through, everyone looking at him with mixed emotions ranging from lust and ending in fear which really made Eren uncomfortable. Annie always said that just him walking into the room made everyone want to salute.

"I'm here to meet someone." Eren left it at that which made the woman pout a little bit but sighs all the same. When Eren reached Levi's office, he saw the woman waves (Or try to wave) a hello for Mike Zacharias who raised his head from his computer.

"Hi Mike, is my appointment with Levi still standing?" She asks cheerfully, and Eren may or may not feel a little bit of guilt for the news she was about to hear.

"Ye… uh no, I don't think so?" Mike blink at the computer's screen. "Petra it seems like your appointment was canceled as Levi's schedule for the day…" Eren can feel the confusion rolling out of the huge Beta in waves, and Eren had to wonder what did Annie do? "Oh, it seems like the last appointment for the day is Mr. Eren Yega." Mike scratches his head it was then Eren took pity on the man.

"Yes, that's me." Eren cleaned his throat making the pair look at him, Petra with a pout, and for Mike to gazes at him and stand up. "Uh?" Eren faces blank as he gazed at Mike who sniffed his hand that he extends for a handshake… So Annie wasn't lying about the sniffing thing. Mike blink three times before he looked up at Eren.

"This way," Mike said as he turned around to knock the door to Levi's office, Eren narrowed his eyes at Mike, he smelled something.

"Get out."

That was Levi who answered in a snappish tone at whoever was there with him in the office. Eren stiff a growl that was about to leave him and huffed a breath under his nose, with that he put his hand on the handle and slammed the door open, making everyone jump and look at him. "How much longer are you going to stay here Levi? We are going to be late." Eren said with a faux cheerful voice and a small smile on his face entering the office and start walking toward Levi.

Levi pauses for a few seconds gazing at his mate who he hadn't seen in weeks. When he saw his mate wore one of his designed clothes he grins at that. "Eren." He breathed happily and hugged Eren tightly when he was within arms reach. "You are finally back!" Levi breathed out, a tension he didn't know about left his body.

"Yeah, sorry for the long absent," Eren said returning the hug. "I had to do it, Levi, you do understand, right?" The last part was whispered into Levi's ears, making the Omega sighs and nods his head at that. Eren relax, the tension in his body leaving him as he breathed Levi's scent, God! What's happening to him? He became a sap.

"Excuse me!" Said a snappish voice, making the pair let go of each other and gazes at the person who was bristling like a wet cat, Eren narrows his eyes at the man, he looks familiar. "Who are you?" The man huffed trying to puff his chest only succession in making Levi sigh and Eren blink in boredom.

"Eren Yega." He stated not offering his hand in a handshake, Eren scan Erwin up and down making the older Alpha fidget a little at the cold look he was at the end of. From the corner of his eyes he saw Petra gazing at him in awe for being able to touch Levi without getting kicked in the face, as for Mike he seems to fidget gazing nervously from Erwin to Eren as if he was about to be thrown in the middle of an Alphas' fight, _So he knows._ Eren thought.

"Erwin," Levi stated as he leans on Eren a little bit, which made the blond man narrows his eyes and bit his tongue to stop himself from growling. "This is the person I told you about, this is my mate." Eren saw more than he heard the files in Petra's hands falling to the ground in shock. Mike blink like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Erwin… well, Erwin just froze like he couldn't believe his eyes. Eren took it as his chance to turn to Levi.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked making every head snap to him, he did not pay them any attention, yet.

"Where to?" Levi asked letting go of Eren to go and collect his belonging. Levi scowls as he saw Erwin glaring at his mate. "Stop that Erwin!" He snapped which made the older Alpha huffed and cross his arms over his chest.

"Stohess." Was the only thing Eren said, but it froze the room.

"W-where?" Levi stuttered hoping that there was something wrong with his hearing. Because, no way! No way was Eren taking him to Stohess the best restaurant in Maria! Because let's face it you need to reserve in that restaurant a year period, it's _That_ crowded.

"Stohess," Eren said raising his brow as the silence fell the room. "You seem surprised about that, why? Is the restaurant that bad?" He asked Levi who was still in a daze. "You know we can have dinner in another place if you don't like the restaurant," Eren said feeling a little bit embarrassed, he hadn't asked Levi's opinion before asking Annie to secure them a table.

"N-no, it's not that." Levi snapped out of his daze and gaze at Eren. "How did you reserve a table in that restaurant?" Levi asked he had to know!

Eren just smiled at Levi making the younger male flush a little bit. "Well, I will tell you later, because we are going to be late," Eren said gazing at his watch. "We should hurry Levi." That made Levi nods his head and takes his suitcase with him. "Mr. Zacharias, Miss Petra, if you excuse us." Eren nods his head not even giving Erwin a single glance. Eren took a gentle hold of Levi's hand steering him to the out of the room. Eren's lips twitch up at the shocked faces he was leaving behind, and maybe because he was hearing Levi threats Mike about taking care of his bouquet and promising Petra that he will see her tomorrow, he didn't say anything to Erwin. Eren's only thought was...

Today was fun.

* * *

Finally an Update! I did it!

The next chapter will be all about the date! If I didn't turn out to be a little shit :)

 _ **Read and Review.**_

And let me knew what you think, I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


End file.
